ippofandomcom-20200222-history
Aoki Masaru/History/Third Part
History Part III Second Step Arc After Ippo decided to help as a second for Kimura's upcoming match, he joins Aoki, Kimura, and Itagaki while doing roadwork. Aoki and Itagaki believe that since they are still active, it will probably be tough for Ippo to keep up with them. So they decide to leave Kimura to Ippo, so they can step on the gas. Except, they find out that Ippo is already in front of them again asking about how the coach is doing. Aoki mentions to Ippo that Kamogawa went to Nekota's place to get some rest, and they don't know when he will be back. They continue to discuss with Ippo about Kimura's opponent, while Ippo keep running back and forth between themselves. Aoki later on attends Kimura's match. During Hayami's match before it, Itagaki asks Aoki about Hayami's current ranking, but he surprised to find out he isn't ranked. After he learns about Hayami's fight record, he is shocked that Hayami is still boxing. After Hayami loses his match, Aoki watches Ippo's antics as a second for Kimura's match. Kimura was able to win his match with Ippo's help. After the match, Takamura, Aoki and Itagaki goes karaoke as Ippo and Kimura head home. With Ippo as his second, Aoki has a match that ends with a KO after using the Frog Punch. Taihei Arc After saving Teru Okazaki from some bullies, Ippo takes him to the Kamogawa Boxing Gym to try boxing. Aoki was impressed of Teru's drawing skill when Teru draws a picture to put on the sandbag, but ends up disappointed when he punches the sandbag. Later, Aoki and Tomiko stops by the Márquez. When they come up to the counter, Aoki asks if the reason why Miyata's last match was bad, was because of weight management or because of a certain someone's retirement, Miyata avoids the question. As Aoki leaves, he claims Miyata shouldn't wait any longer and move up to the next stage. When Ippo visits the gym, he began mitt practising with Kamogawa. Outside, Aoki, along with the rest of the Kamogawa group watches. Aoki believes Ippo and Kamogawa were the perfect combo. Aoki is hopeful for Ippo to come back, but Kimura believes that if Ippo takes any hits, it would cause serious problems. After Ippo is in shock for hitting Taihei, Umezawa carries him to the Chūka Soba. Aoki tries to comfort Ippo, suggesting to forget about the situation, as he didn't hit Taihei with a closed fist and only fainted. Ippo announces he will turn himself in, as he is a former Japanese champion who lashed out on a high school student. When Takamura, Itagaki, and Kimura arrive at the Chūka Soba, Aoki tells them that he left to turn himself in to the police. After hearing from Teru on how Taihei used to get into fights because of his older brother, Aoki and Takamura believe that Taihei's problems are his brother's fault. Teru worries about Ippo getting a criminal record, but Kimura states that Ippo's fists are full of justice and that whatever happens, nothing will change the bond that he and the gym members have with him. At the gym, while talking about the situation with Ippo and Taihei, Takamura comes to a conclusion that the real villain is Taihei's older brother and prepares to show off his "Special 7-Years Killing: 100 Shots" that he will use on him. A bald Ippo comes into the gym and asks for Kamogawa in order to say his apologises. When Taihei, along with Kintarō Kaneda, joins the gym under Ippo's training, Aoki notices Taihei. Kimura reveals to Ippo that Taihei is Aoki's little brother. After Aoki and Taihei is remembered from a TV show called "Heartwarming Special Presents: The Hectic Life of an 11-Person Family", Aoki and Taihei argue about their family's struggle when Aoki left them. Aoki tells Taihei how he never thought twice about helping him and the other siblings. Takamura, after finding out that Aoki is the older brother, uses the "Special 7-Years Killing: 100 Shots" on him as punishment for making Taihei get into fights. Towards a Resolution Arc At the Kamogawa Boxing Gym, Kimura asked how Aoki felt about Taihei becoming a boxer. He replied that he will just have to watch over him. Later, Aoki and Kimura attended Mashiba's OPBF title defence against Iga Shinobu. Aoki wished that Iga would lose in order for him to not get a world ranking. Aoki explained to Kimura that the reason Mashiba chose Iga, was because of Mashiba's black stars on his record, Kimura and Sawamura. Post-Towards a Resolution Arc Category:Aoki Masaru Tab